Does It Need Saying?
by BabyDoll2812
Summary: Rose is reading a certain smutty book with a silver tie on the cover, and one thing leads to another... (Set immediately after Tooth and Claw) Adult Content, smut. Don't own any Doctor Who or Fifty Shades of Grey. Read, Enjoy, Review! :)


**A/N I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the books or author's work of the books that Rose or the Doctor read. Read, Review and let me know what you think :) THanks.**

Rose had perched herself on her bed in the bedroom the TARDIS had made for her. She was reading a book that her mom had given her. She was skeptical at first about the smutty novels but once she had started reading one she was hooked. Blame it on raging hormones and unresolved sexual tension between herself and The Doctor. That's the excuse she used to reason with herself anyway. She had quietly retired to her room after the crazy encounter with the Werewolf, feeling especially frustrated thanks to all touching and flirting with The Doctor. She had stripped off her black boots and tights and crawled onto her bed and grabbed the book labeled _Fifty Shades of Grey. _ She had been surprised by the daring contents of the book, but found that she was very aroused by it. She was reading it now, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together in an effort to ease the arousal that was coiling in her core. She was starting to get wet and she made up her mind to pleasure herself once she was done with this chapter.

The Doctor sat on the jump seat, looking at the time rotor, lost in thought. He was thinking of Rose, he was always thinking of Rose. He'd been thinking about her for a long time now. Thinking about how much he wanted to take her and make her his. He'd felt this way since before his regeneration, but this body had a much harder time controlling impulses. . .Especially when it came to Rose Tyler. That's when it hit him. The scent. . . a scent he'd smelt on several occasions, more so recently. It caused him to shiver and lick his lips. He felt himself harden against his trousers and stood from the jump seat. He couldn't take it anymore. . . His Time Lord resolve melted away as he strode down the corridor. He stopped outside of Rose's room, hesitating for a moment. He cursed quietly to himself in Gallifreyan and quietly opened her door. The sight that greeted him caused him to freeze with his mouth hanging open. Rose was writhing slowly on her bed, eyes closed and moaning softly. Her legs were bare and the jean skirt to her over-alls was pushed up almost around her hips. One strap of the over-alls was undone and her T-shirt was lifted up over her bare breasts. He had been right in guessing that she hadn't worn a bra that day. One hand was kneading her breast, somewhat roughly while her other hand worked rhythmically between her thighs. The heady scent of her arousal washed over him causing him to shudder. She let out a low, needy groan and it caused something in him to snap.

Rose slid her hand down to the wet heat between her legs and sighed. Her other hand carressed her breast and she squeezed her hardened nipple until it hurt. She let out a little gasp as it shot an arrow of arousal down to her core. Then she was stopped. She felt cool, strong hands grab both of her wrists and lift them away from her body. She opened her eyes, startled and blushing furiously. Her breath caught when she was met with the sight of the Doctor leaning over her with a dark, serious expression. "D-Doctor. . I. .Umm" she started, trying to avoid his gaze and jerk her wrists free from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. She looked back up at him, eyes full of embarrassment and confusion. "Rose.." He growled. His voice, full of need and desperation, caught her off guard. He slowly lowered his face and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and uncertain. He lifted his face and looked into her warm brown eyes. By the look on his face, Rose knew he was asking permission. She lifted her head and pressed her lips back against his. He hesitated for only a second more before responding to her kiss hungrily. He lowered his body to hers and released her wrists. Rose immediately began trying to remove the Doctor's suit coat but he wasn't having it. He sat up quickly, breathing heavy. His eyes moved from her face to her chest, then back up. He smirked and removed the garment himself. He loosened his tie and watched as her eyes followed every movement of his hands. Once the tie was free he grabbed her hand and began to wrap the tie around her wrist, slowly. . giving her time to tell him no. She didn't. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as he lifted her other hand and secured her arms to the headboard above her head. "Alright?" he asked, his voice sounding a little strained. She gave a small nod and whimpered when he climbed off of her and stood next to the bed.

The Doctor slowly undressed. It was sweet torture for Rose to watch as each new bit of skin was revealed to her hungry eyes. Her core ached with the need for release. He dropped his trousers to the floor but left on his pants to her disappointment. His body was pale and lean but still muscular. He moved over her gracefully and slowly pulled her over-alls down over her smooth legs, dropping them carelessly to the floor. Next he quietly lifted her shirt over her head and left it wrapped loosely around her forarms. He sat back and looked at her. Rose felt her face getting hot and knew she was blushing. His hands slid down her arms, down her ribs and over her stomach. She shivered as his fingers ghosted over her flesh. He lowered his mouth to her neck and began trailing soft kisses over collar bone and chest. She sighed deeply at the feeling of his hands caressing her body. His hand slowly made its way between her thighs. She shuddered as his fingers slid into her slick folds. She gasped when he simultaneously sucked her nipple into his mouth and pressed his finger into her. He slowly pumped his finger in and out a few times and then withdrew his hand. She whimpered in protest and he looked at her, smirking. "I'll take my time with you. . . next time. But for now. . . Rose, I can't wait any longer." he stated huskily. She nodded, completely agreeing.

He spread her legs using his knee and slid his pants off. Rose couldn't help but stare. Not only was he quite a bit bigger than she had imagined, but he looked a bit different also. He looked very similar to any human male except there were slight ridges along his length. "Last chance, Rose... Are you sure? It'll be a bit different than what your used to..." He said looking somewhat nervous. Rose looked him over slowly. He looked so vulnerable kneeling between her open legs, naked and so very obviously aroused. "S'okay Doctor. I don't want normal... I want you." she almost whispered. He slowly leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was desperate and full of all the emotions he couldn't put into words. Rose moaned softly into his mouth and arched her body against his, wanting so bad to have him inside her. He broke the kiss and mumbled something in a language she couldn't understand. Since the TARDIS didn't translate for her, she assumed it was Gallifreyan. She felt him position himself at her hot, wet entrance and slowly push into her. Her head fell back on the pillow as he filled her causing a moan to escape her lips. She expected him to start thrusting into her, but he didn't. "Trust me?" he asked softly, pulling her flush against his body with one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand caressing her face. She nodded and relaxed. His fingers found her temple and he closed his eyes with a deep sigh. For a few seconds, Rose felt nothing... but then she gasped. She felt him start to vibrate softly inside her and felt his consciousness pushing into her mind. She let him in and was met with the bright, warm, and calming presence that she knew was him. It was all of him, completely open and vulnerable to her. He let his barriers down and bared himself to her. She felt a bit overwhelmed by it all but she didn't retreat from his mind. He was finally giving himself to her and it left her speechless.

He began to slowly rock in and out of her, causing her to grip the tie in her hands and whimper. She felt his consciousness in every part of her, warming and caressing her.. making her every sense hightened. He was breathing deeply and moaning softly with his lips against her shoulder and she began to writhe beneath him as she felt herself getting close. His arm around her waist pulled her tighter against him as he began to rock into her a little faster. His shape and the vibrating made it feel better than anything she'd felt before. As he continued to push into her and caress her mind with his, she realized she wouldn't last long at all... it was almost to much. He raised up a bit to look into her eyes. Rose met his eyes, feeling through their mental link that he wanted to watch her come undone beneath him. He whispered something in Gallifreyan to her, and though she didn't understand the words, she knew what he was telling her. She could feel his love for her washing over her, warming her and making her feel like the most precious thing to him in the entire universe. It was her undoing, she shuddered and her muscles clenched tightly around him. She moaned his name loudly and arched against him as he continued to slide in and out of her, drawing out her orgasm. The sight of her and the sensations flooding her mind sent him over the edge. He thrust into her a bit harder for a few moments, still holding her close and panting against her neck as he spilled his seed deep inside her. He remained inside her and looked into her eyes again as they both slowly came down from their intense orgasms. His thumb wiped away a stray tear that slid down her cheek. "Rose... I.." he started quietly, struggling with the words. She smiled and shushed him. "I know Doctor." She lifted her head and kissed him tenderly. "Me too." she mumbled against his lips.

He lifted his head looking down at her, taking in her flushed skin, pink lips, and messy hair. She was so beautiful and now completely his. "Your mine now Rose Tyler." he stated, giving her a smug little grin. "Always was." she answered, grinning back at him.


End file.
